


Choose Wisely

by anonymouslaser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carapace POV, F/M, Fight Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslaser/pseuds/anonymouslaser
Summary: In the middle of a fight, Carapace has to make a choice about who to protect.





	Choose Wisely

The hit made his shield arm shake and pushed him back half a meter, but he kept his feet. His suit kept the dust out of his eyes but parched his throat. The akuma victim had already turned his attention to Ladybug. She made short hops in random directions, twisting and juking, to try and get close. She was within twenty meters when she was knocked away. The force of the blow knocked her into the air, arcing away from the akuma. Rena swooped from the side, grabbed her in mid air, and made a huge leap away from the immediate battle.

The Jardin des Tuileries looked like a war zone. Groundbreaker’s attacks had destroyed most of the trees and paths at this point. Chat Noir had been blasted almost as soon as they arrived and had been knocked at least several blocks over. _It shouldn’t take this long for him to get back. Not good._

They needed a better strategy. He lept after Rena, only daring to use a high leap for retreat. They learned the hard way that high leaps gave Groundbreaker too much time to predict their landing.

He found the other two heroes breathing heavily on the far side of a sloping roof of a building bordering the gardens.

“I’ll be fine! I just got the wind knocked out of me.” Ladybug looked around, then growled. “Where _is_ that mangy cat?”

Carapace thought her concerned face didn’t match her tone of voice. 

Ladybug shook her head as if to clear it. “Ok, new plan. Let’s start with what we know so far.”

Rena jumped in. “Construction worker. Attacks with massive force through the ground in a straight line.”

A rumble of the ground and a roar from the akuma briefly interrupted them.

“He can also anticipate our moves, at least when we don’t randomly hop around,” Carapace added. All three looked in the general direction Chat Noir was blasted.

Ladybug thought a moment. “There _are_ three of us. We can attack from three directions and at least one of us should get to him. Are we pretty sure the akuma is his safety vest?”

The others nodded. Rena Rouge added “And, I can make an illusion of Chat Noir. That should distract him and give us four different directions for attack.”

Carapace nodded at Rena, then turned to Ladybug. “We’ve been at this a while. If Rena Rouge is using her power, maybe we also need a lucky charm?”

Ladybug thought a moment, then nodded. “Yes, we should go for it. Ok, Carapace, go to the north. Rena Rouge, go to the west side and make the fake Chat come from the south. I’ll stay here and attack from the west. Text the group when you’re ready. I’ll use lucky charm and we’ll go on my signal.”

Carapace didn’t begrudge Ladybug wanting to stay in the position closest to where Chat was knocked away.

***

Carapace made his way behind buildings to a spot on the north side of the garden. He found a roof with a wide chimney for cover. He hid behind the chimney and texted the team. Rena Rouge was in place soon after. He bounced from one foot to the other, not particularly happy about the wait. It seemed too long. _Maybe Ladybug is taking a while to figure out her Lucky Charm._

His communicator beeped; the one word text said “GO.”

Carapace vaulted over the roof and landed as quietly as he could. He ran toward Groundbreaker, zig-zagging and rolling between what cover he could - mostly torn up concrete paths.

He saw an orange movement to his left, so that was encouraging.

He heard a rather bad pun/taunt that sounded like it came from straight ahead. _I’m sure Rena put good effort in that illusion, but the real thing would have a better pun._

The taunt worked well enough. Groundbreaker’s attention was pulled completely to the south.

Carapace felt rumbles from the attacks as he ran. He still couldn’t see the fake Chat Noir but it must have been dodging expertly as Groundbreaker attacked over and over in different southern directions. Groundbreaker’s back was toward him.

He saw glimpses of red and orange to either side. The three heroes were each about 50 meters from the akuma.

Groundbreaker suddenly stopped paying attention to the fake Chat and looked to both sides. _Oh no. He figured it out._

Carapace scrambled over the broken ground to race toward the akuma, but the rubble and trenches slowed his progress. Groundbreaker backed up and raised both hands, one pointing at Ladybug and one at Rena Rouge. His hands glowed brighter than ever.

Time slowed down and his mind started racing. He was at the top of a trench, still behind Groundbreaker. _No time to get to him. A shout might not distract him. Protective shield too small to reach Groundbreaker. Shell shield! Could throw and block an attack. Time it right._

His brain, now on overdrive, saw something else. He can’t block both blasts. The only hero who can purify akuma vs. the girl he loved. He grabbed his shield and cocked his arm to throw before he decided on a direction. His eyes darted between the two heroes. The akuma yelled. His hands were blindingly bright. Nino threw.

***

_[Two weeks previously.]_

The roof of the old warehouse was great for training. There were ducts, chimneys, conduit, and trash for obstacles and cover. Chat Noir and Ladybug had been ramping up the new heroes’ training once they all received their kwami permanently. Tonight it was just Chat and Carapace working on tactics.

“Ok, if Ladybug is over here,” Chat indicated the mannequin on one part of the roof, painted intricately to look like ladybug, “and I’m up there,” he pointed to a tall antenna, “where should you and Rena Rouge be?”

Carapace thought briefly. “Rena Rouge should be over here,” he dragged the fake Rena Rouge and placed her in cover but close to Ladybug with a wide field of view in the opposite direction.

He had no idea where Chat got all these mannequins, but they were useful. He was still amused (and annoyed) that Ladybug was a high-quality, realistic paint job and Rena Rouge’s mannequin looked like Chat Noir poured a bucket of orange paint on it and called it done.

“And I should be here.” He gave himself another place with a wide view.

“AKUMA ATTACK! He-YAHHH!” Chat suddenly lept toward the two female heroes, baton extended. Carapace didn’t think, he jumped between Chat and (mannequin) Rena Rouge and raised his shield.

Chat landed, baton inches from the head of Ladybug. Carapace had never seen such a cold look in is eyes when Chat turned his head and stared at him.

“No. Wrong choice.” Chat Noir practically growled. Chat retracted his baton and stowed it on his back.

“What?” Carapace answered flatly. “My move is to protect.” 

“Wrong person.”

“I don’t think so.” Carapace took a defiant stand, positioning himself between Chat and Rena as if the threat still existed.

Chat looked down and sighed. “You and Rena Rouge have a thing going. In real life.” He said it rather than asked. Carapace hesitated, then nodded. Chat being quiet and serious was unnerving.

“I get it, and maybe I’m a little jealous.” Chat looked out at the city, then back to Carapace. “But that’s not the point. Point is, who cleanses the akuma?”

Carapace saw where this was going, and reluctantly answered “Ladybug.”

“Do you see a way we can win without her?”

Carapace realized it was a sincere question. He thought before answering “No.”

“Miraculous Ladybug cures us at the end. It can bring us back from whatever happened. But only she can do that. She’s our greatest strength and weakness at the same time. If you’re going to protect, she has to be the priority.”

Carapace was silent.

“Think about it _now_ before it comes up. I think we’re done for today.”

***

Carapace’s timing and precision were excellent. His shield lodged into the ground right in the path of the blast from Groundbreaker. It took the full blast without a scratch. Ladybug vaulted over the shield and continued toward the akuma.

Groundbreaker had turned toward an anguished shout from Rena Rouge and raised his left hand to aim her direction. Ladybug lept the rest of the distance to land behind his back, pulled out an enormous red seam ripper, and managed to rip part of the safety vest before he could turn around.

Carapace knew what happens after that, so he turned back toward the shout from Rena Rouge. She was extracting herself from a figure in black who looked limp. _Looks like it took the blast for her. I didn’t know her illusions could do that._

He scrambled over the broken ground to her and saw she was cradling the black figure in her arms. _That’s a weird thing to do with an illusion._

He finally heard what she was saying, though choked with sobs. “You idiot! That’s two hard hits in the same day!” 

_Oh no._

Carapace ran the rest of the distance and knelt beside Chat Noir. 

“It’s...urk...just some broken ribs...I think…”

Just then a flurry of magical labybug magic swooped around the heroes. A few cuts Carapace hadn’t really noticed were healed. Chat Noir jumped to his feet, but looked a bit wobbly still. 

“Ahhh. I’m _feline_ more like myself again!” The other two produced the desired groan. 

Carapace gave Chat Noir a punch on the shoulder before he turned to help Rena Rouge up and give her a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Me too.” Rena paused. “I...I understand. She’s the key to curing the akuma. You had to...you did good.” Her comments helped with the guilt. Some.

Carapace held her tighter. “I’m just glad you’re ok.”

***

_[later that night]_

Carapace heard Chat Noir land on the warehouse roof nearby. “Ready for another session, turtle boy?”

Carapace didn’t turn around. 

“Hey man, cat got your tongue?”

Carapace balled his fists and turned around. “Why didn’t you follow your own priorities?”

“What do you mean?”

“Today. You went for Rena Rouge instead of Ladybug.”

“Oh. Well, I figured you had My Lady covered so I’d help our other teammate.”

Carapace cocked his head. “So...you don’t have a thing for Al...Rena Rouge?”

Chat Noir stared at Carapace then broke into laughter. This didn’t help his mood.

“Nah. Don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty and smart. But no girl can take the place of My Purrrfect Lady in my heart. Oh! You thought...no dude. I’m just sticking to priorities.”

Carapace relaxed his fists and stance. “Then why not protect Ladybug?”

“You had it covered.”

Carapace looked down. “I had to decide.”

“I know. Cat vision. I saw you deciding where to throw your shield.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway I knew you would pick the right thing, so I figured I would do my part and protect Rena Rouge.” 

“I might have missed. Or been too slow.”

Chat Noir waved his hands dismissively. “Nah, not you. You’re too good.”

Chat Noir spoke a bit softer. “I can tell Rena Rouge means a lot to you. I had to help her if I could.”

“She does.” After a pause, Carapace crouched on the roof. “Thanks, dude.”

Chat Noir crouched beside him and put his arm around his shoulder. “Thank YOU, for protecting my lady.”

The heroes smiled at each other, then looked out over their training ground.

“Carapace, you’re a good friend, really loyal. You remind me of a friend I have in real life. Nino is the same way. And I’m grateful for both of you.”

“...wut?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Just working out an idea I had and wondering how Carapace would react to that kind of situation. 
> 
> And the ending was just for fun.
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
